1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of lining an outer pipe with a lining pipe of plastics material.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is known to line cast iron and steel pipes, for example gas distribution mains, with polyethylene lining pipe pulled through the outer pipe. The lining pipe may have a reduced diameter by pulling the lining pipe through a die immediately before it enters the outer pipe. Thereafter the lining pipe resiles back to its original size to closely line the outer pipe. The reduced diameter of the lining pipe may not be much less than the internal diameter of the outer pipe and thus internal obstructions in the outer pipe, for example joints and service pipe sockets, have to be removed to allow the lining pipe to slip through the outer pipe.